Daemon
Daemon is a Demon Lord Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Cacodaemon. One of the Seven Great Demon Lords, Daemon represents Jupiter and the sin of Wrath. He leads the many Demon and Fallen Angel Digimon as lord of the Daemon Corps. It is said that before he fell to the powers of the Dark Ocean and became a Demon Lord, he was in fact a Seraphimon. The crisis plaguing the Digital World during Digimon Corruption can ultimately be traced back to Daemon. Attacks *'Evil Inferno': Attacks with extremely high-temperature hellfire that burns up the opponent without a trace. *'Evil Flapping': Unleashes a blast of unholy energy. *'Double Dust' *'Slash Nail' History The Daemon Corps Originally a loyal servant to the Royal Knights, a surprisingly powerful Seraphimon tried his best to be accepted to the legendary guardians of the world, but was decided to be too easily angered and denied entrance. The Seraphimon challenged Alphamon, on the condition that victory would get him a place, and the two ended up killing each other. By sheer luck, the powers of the Dark Ocean were reaching into the Digital World at the time, and the Seraphimon's data was reconfigured into the terrible beast Daemon. Daemon was approached by Lucemon, offering the fallen angel a high-ranking position in a organization he was forming. Daemon accepted, but at the same time was so filled with hatred towards the Royal Knights that he couldn't wait for the other five members of Lucemon's order to be found. He recruited hundreds of dark Digimon, three generals, and dubbed his army of the damned the Daemon Corps. Daemon's hate filled him to the point of insanity, and he declared revenge on the entire Digital World rather than just the Royal Knights. The Daemon Corps marches across every corner of the map, killing everything from individual Digimon to entire cities and gathering their Fractal Code. Daemon planned on using the data to create a Digimon so powerful that its very existence could endanger the world. And for the last bit of Fractal Code needed, Daemon set his sights on the secluded desert city of Witchelny. With Daemon himself leading the charge, the demons of the Daemon Corps charged on Witchelny, bringing it to ruin in a matter of hours. While his trusted general LadyDevimon fought Mistymon of the Holy Army, Daemon took on all three of the Celestial Digimon and won. During the conflict, a Gatomon was killed, enraging a resident of Witchelny and accidentally setting the stage for Daemon's ultimate defeat. On New Year's Eve 1999 in the real world, with all of the necessary Fractal Code gathered, Daemon created Armageddemon, a Digimon so powerful and so wild that it threatened the foundation of the Digital World. With the Royal Knights distracted by Daemon's army, Armageddemon seemed unstoppable before a group of five Digimon calling themselves the Legendary Warriors appeared. They defeated Armageddemon, the Royal Knights destroyed everyone in the army except Daemon and his three generals, and then the Digimon Sovereigns sealed Daemon away in the Dark Ocean, sealing it and splitting the lock into the three Code Crowns. However, something completely unexpected, even for Daemon, was taking place in the core of the Digital World. The viral data of Armageddemon had infected a being beneath the Spring of Beginning, causing it to awaken for the first time since the Digital World began. The Dark Ocean Return Attack on Earth In Digimon Purest Sin, the sequel to Corruption, Category:Daemon Corps Category:Seven Great Demon Lords Category:Digimon Category:Characters